fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bud Catch Pretty Cure
Bud Catch Pretty Cure is the next generation series created by Haruna. The series takes place exactly thirteen years after the events of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The series focuses around Hanasaki Futaba, who must fight evil with four other girls alongside their fairy companions. Story Characters Cures Hanasaki Futaba ' (花咲 双葉) '/ Cure Cherry '''(キュアチェリー) - Tsubomi's 13 year-old younger sister. Futaba can be very cute without even knowing it, caused by her clumsiness and forgetfulness. Futaba, in general is a cheerful yet highly naive 13 year-old who enjoys flowers, perfumes and botony, which can noted as she is almost always drawing in her sketch pad. Futaba has a habit of pronouncing Pretty Cure, as "Pretty-'''Dure?!". Futaba's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cherry, whose theme colors are pink and yellow. She represents the Cherry Blossom. Kurumi Miumi (来海美海) / Cure Daisy '''(キュアデイジー) - Daughter of Erika and titled "Fairy Drop's Mini Owner". Miumi enjoys fashins, and is always seen thinking about a new design for a dress or cute skirt. Miumi is a good friend of Futaba and is also her classmate. Miumi might seems a bit quiet and shy, but nobody can stop her when she talks about her favorite designs. She has a habit of mixing French with her Japanese. Miumi's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Daisy, whose theme colors are blue and lavender. She represents the Blue Daisy. Myoudouin Himawari ''' (明堂院ひまわり) / Cure Sunrise (キュアサンライズ) - Daughter of Itsuki. Unlike her mother, Himawari loves cute things and almost everything in her room is either inspired by a stuffed animal, looks like one or is one, and isn't one bit embarrassed by it. However, Himawari is terrible at martial arts, no matter what move she does, including a single karate chop, which ends up with her flat on her face. She also has a soft spot for sweets, especially creampuffs, donuts and custard pudding. Himawari's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Sunrise, whose theme colors are yellow and orange. She represents the Sunflower. Tsukikage Lulu (月影 lうlう)' / Cure Rose' (キュアロー) - Yuri's Daughter. Aloof and cold like her mother, Lulu is a calm 14-year old, who enjoys watching the shooting stars but most of all doing homework, as it is also the only thing that actually excites her. She has a rocky relationship with her younger sister, Shion. Lulu's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rose, whose theme colors are purple and silver. She represents the Lavender Rose. Tsukikage Shion (月影しおん) / Cure Willow '''(キュアウィロー) - Lulu's younger fraternal twin sister. Unlike normal twins, Lulu shows a grave hatred towards her, as she is actually the reincarnation of Dark Pretty Cure. As such, Shion hates her past and wants to look past it, and join the team, although Lulu has thinks differently. Later on, Lulu learns to love and accept her as her sister. Shion is a very timid, sheepish and quiet girl who cries very easily, mostly gain comforte from Futaba since Lulu couldn't give a care in the world. Shion's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Willow, whose theme colors are green and turquoise. She represents the Willow. Fairies Antagonists Supporting Items Heart Perfume '- Transformation device. 'Pretty Cure Tacts ' (キュアタクト) - Weapons of Cures Cherry, Daisy and Rose. Occording to each Cure, each has their own respective name: *'Cherry Tact '(チェリータクト), allows Cure Cherry to perform Pink Forte Wave. *'Daisy Tact '(デイジータクト), allows Cure Daisy to perform Blue Forte Wave. *'Rose Tact '(ローズタクト), allows Cure Rose to perform Silver Forte Wave. 'Breeze Harp (ブリーズハープ), personal weapon of Cure Willow. With it, she can perform Emerald Forte Gust. Sunrise Piano (サンライズピアノ) , personal weapon of Cure Sunrise. Allows her to perform Gold Forte Burst. Locations Trivia Gallery Next gen Cure.jpg|Cure Cherry Category:HarunaSeries Category:HarunaSpinOff Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Spin-Off Category:Haruna Artist